


Take a Deep Breath

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yukari gives Makoto a handjob during assembly.





	Take a Deep Breath

Junpei backed into the assembly hall, making some joke about a movie he'd recently seen that Makoto didn't really get, nor was that interested in. He gave a passive laugh regardless; Junpei was a nice distraction from all the other stuff that was going on, somehow managing to stay positive despite so many things trying to beat him down. It was inspirational. Yukari was on the opposite end of the spectrum, always seeming to have something to complain about. It wasn't unfair. She had a lot to deal with, and Makoto sympathised with her. In fact, he related to her a lot. That was probably why they had ended up so close. He could trust her to talk about things that he couldn't with Junpei; personal things that held little weight in a conversation with someone who turned everything into a snarky comment.

As they approached the seats they usually took, Junpei sat a row behind where he usually did. Makoto gave him a questioning glance that Junpei didn't seem to catch, and then sat down in his usual seat, only for Yukari to sit beside him. She flashed him a smile, and then turned her attention to the front. As the last person sat down, someone on the stage started talking.

Though Makoto did his best to concentrate, it was hard to with Yukari sitting next to him. Over the past few weeks, he had developed a crush on her — there was no two ways about it, that's what it was. Her smile made him happy, even moreso than the smiles of his other friends. He thought she was cute. He wanted her to be happy. More than that, whenever he was around her his heart seemed to sit an inch or so higher, beating faster than it normally would. He tried to distract himself with his own thoughts, hoping that she wouldn't notice him acting weird.

It was about three or four minutes into the assembly when he felt her hand sit against the outside of his thigh. At first, he assumed she had just brushed herself against him by accident, but as he looked over and noticed the very firm grip she had on him, it occurred to him that it might have been intentional. He couldn't bring himself to look at her right away, turning his gaze back towards the front. Perhaps if he acted as if he hadn't noticed, he wouldn't have to say anything about it? Though her fingers inched a little closer to his crotch, there was nothing stirring there just yet. There was a barrier he had yet to overcome.

The dimmed lights of the assembly hall, with the majority of the light being focused towards the front, meant that it was easy for the two of them to hide whatever they were doing. Nonetheless, as Yukari's hand found its way directly to his crotch, a spark lit within Makoto and he felt his member begin to stir. Immediately, he worried about the two of them being noticed, even if there wasn't that much to worry about. Finally, he turned his attention towards Yukari, opening his mouth to whisper various questions until she pressed her finger to his lips with a deep stare. The stare became lighter as she pulled her finger away, and as her hand laid on his crotch, her mouth even turned up slightly at one side, forming a smirk.

Resigning himself to whatever it was that she was trying to do — his attempts to persuade himself otherwise aside, the reality of the situation was obvious even to him — he laid back against the seat and relaxed, trying not to draw attention to himself. He could only imagine what Junpei might say if he saw the two of them. Junpei showed no signs of jealousy when it came to how close Yukari and Makoto were, but he had a loud mouth, and there were people in the school who would show the jealousy Junpei lacked.

The sound of his zipper being pulled down filled Makoto's ears, though it only took him a moment to realise that his anxiousness was probably making it sound louder than it was. If Yukari wanted to give him a handjob — or even more — then he was all for it, but why had she chosen to do it here? The smirk on her face said everything. She was enjoying herself; she was enjoying this. Perhaps it shone a light on what little excitement she did have control over, where the rest of her life seemed to be on autopilot, constantly being made more intense by things that were completely out of her control. Well, in truth, it was almost assuredly that; Yukari had told Makoto that exact thing once before, but he had never guessed that it would culminate in a handjob in the middle of assembly.

It took her a few seconds to pull his length out of his pants. She was clearly being careful, despite being the one to intiate the dangerous encounter. Once his cock was out, though, she wrapped her fingers around it, and then began to stroke slowly. She feigned an interest in whatever the person up front was saying, but would glance back towards Makoto every so often to see what his reactions were; he could tell whenever she did, because she wasn't being subtle about it, however much she might have thought she was being.

It was as another wave of anxiousness rushed over Makoto that he realised what the benefit to all of it was. Despite it all, he could feel adrenaline running through his own veins. With that revelation came a heightened interest in what Yukari was doing, and his cock showed it, growing harder beneath her touch. At one point, she stopped stroking, perhaps because she thought they were about to be caught, but Makoto's own hand moved down to lay against her wrist, slowly moving her hand up and down, as if to tell her to keep going. Neither spoke a word, but the look in his eyes as he glanced at her was fierce — filled with a determination that she hadn't seen from him in any context outside of Tartarus.

He watched her bite her lip, and a moment later she continued stroking him. His lips curled into a smirk, but only for a moment, after which he turned his attention back towards the front. He cast a glance at the person sitting on the other side of him to make sure that they hadn't noticed anything, and then subtly leaned a little closer to Yukari. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her. Confessions, maybe, but more likely just encouraging words, but he dared not utter a single one for fear of being caught. Despite his determination, he was still grounded in reality.

Yukari's technique left a lot to be desired, but that was perhaps to be expected of a girl her age, with her experience (or lack thereof). Her strokes were a little awkward, but there was still a clear passion to them. The occasional glances she gave Makoto spoke the words that she couldn't; she wanted more. Neither of them could have known what 'more' meant, but she wanted it. Makoto couldn't give it to her; not here, but if the new vigour he was feeling managed to carry over after the orgasm he could already feel coming, then he'd show her something 'more' later on.

His cock twitched in her hand, and a deep sigh from him told her that he was close. Her eyes widened, as if it had never occurred to her that he would actually reach an orgasm at some point — or perhaps she had only just realised that there would be a mess to clean up. Darting her gaze between various places nearby to see if there was anything that she could clean up with, she suddenly slid her bag onto the floor in front of her and then dropped her head down into Makoto's lap. The colour drained from his face as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, but only the tip. As he blew his load, doing his absolute best to keep quiet, she accepted every spurt and every rope into her waiting mouth, and then pulled up the moment that he was finished, swallowing sometime on her way up. She grabbed her bag, perhaps to make it look like that was what she had been doing the whole time, and then moved her hand away from Makoto's crotch, leaving him to put his cock back away.

After doing so, he gave her another glance, and then briefly looked around to see if anybody was looking at them before turning his attention back to the assembly. What was it they had been talking about again?

— — —

"You're lookin' all sweaty, man. You good?" Junpei asked, having interrupted his own tirade about... something. Makoto hadn't been listening.

After clearing his throat, Makoto nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Just a little under the weather, I think."

"Ah, that ain't good. You know, it's around this time of year when—" Makoto had tuned Junpei out again, watching Yukari as she left the hallway and headed back to class. He'd have to talk to her later. Maybe he could return the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent. Not sure how well it actually reads; didn't give it a proof-read before uploading. It's one of those where I feel like if I read it again, I'll probably hate it. Regardless, I killed an hour on it, so I figured I'd put it up here.


End file.
